El lado oscuro de la mafia
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: Tsunayoshi, de catorce años, llegó a ser el neo Vongola primo, como lo mencionaba su tutor. Sin embargo, por una serie de causas, llegó al puesto de jefe. ¿Quieren saberlo? ¡Pues léanlo! Ya sé, pésimo sumary. Out Of Character: Tsuna. Advertencia: Rating T por contener gore y crimen.
1. Venganza de alguien desconocido

**Ohayo minna! Éste es mi 3 er fanfic. Es un darkfic. Por ahí lo escuché así.**

**Es decir, que este fanfiction contiene sangre, y crimen.**

**No sé, se me ocurrió de alguna forma escribir esto.**

Espero que les guste_. No soy dueña de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Son sólo propiedad de Akira Amano. Yo sólo tengo las ideas que agregué._

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Venganza de alguien desconocido**

_¿Cómo había ocurrido así?_

_¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?_

Preguntas que en realidad, hacían encubrir lo que ya sabía.

No quería creerlo. No quería creer que tenía sangre en mis manos, algo que nunca saldría de mi corazón. Como si se tratara de algo permanente.

Los cuerpos que tenía a mi lado, desangrándose, en busca de alguna ayuda, hacían ver cómo perdí mi inocencia al dar el golpe final. ¿Era esto lo que significaba ser el jefe Vongola?

No salía. No salían esas manchas rojas en mis manos. Me rasqué fuertemente el brazo, tratando de que se vayan. Así por lo menos la sangre sería mía, no de ellos.

Una lágrima silenciosa atravesó mi rostro. Yo era el culpable de estas muertes. Yo tenía que conllevar la culpa de esto por toda mi vida.

Mi tutor lo hacía ver tan fácil, como si no pasara nada. Aunque, no era así.

Él sólo me observaba. Sus ojos se ocultaban bajo la sombra de su sombrero.

_Yo…era un asesino._

…

Todo empezó hacía dos meses.

Yo estaba en la mansión Vongola, una muy prestigiosa, por cierto. Tenía hombres dispuestos a dar su vida por mí, vestidos de uniformes negros, que portaban innumerables armas. Ellos eran los guardias que me protegían. Aunque en realidad no mostrasen verdadera admiración por mí, ni emociones. Como si se trataran de simples maniquíes.

Yo siempre firmaba papeles. Me sentía encerrado. Solo. Sin nadie a mi alrededor, excepto mi tutor, que venía de vez en cuando. La misma rutina, todos los días.

Añoraba la comida de mi madre, que era deliciosa. El aire libre, la naturaleza.

Pero ya no podía. No regresaría a esos días nunca, desde que acepté la propuesta de ser el jefe. Pero era mi obligación. Tarde o temprano habría aceptado.

Hacía varios años de eso…

Después de que Reborn declaró que iba a ser el Vongola Primo, empecé a ejercitarme. Él quería que lo hiciera. Luchaba con mis llamas de la última voluntad, que ya era más fuerte que antes, por así decirlo, luego de la pelea con Bermuda.

Pero…

Me negaba rotundamente a aceptar el puesto. Eso significaba perder mi libertad, estar encerrado en una mansión, no poder ver a algunos de mis seres queridos: mamá, Kyoko-chan, Haru…

Ese día que perdí mi libertad, era un día soleado, común y corriente. Los pájaros cantaban, los cerezos florecían. Era verano, y no supe que un acontecimiento horrible ocurriría ese mismo día.

En fin, caminaba animadamente con mis amigos, luego de que mi tutor me maltratara físicamente, al cometer el más mínimo error.

Siempre me trataba así. Era su forma de quererme, por así decirlo, como… un amigo.

Sonreía al ver como mis amigos se peleaban: Gokudera-kun, un peligris que, al más mínimo acercamiento de alguna que otra persona, se enfadaba rápidamente con los demás. Luego venía Yamamoto, un castaño alegre, que le encantaba el béisbol.

A mi lado, se encontraba una adolescente pelinaranja, que charlaba despreocupadamente con su mejor amiga, Hana Kurokawa. Odiaba a los hombres, claro está. Pensaba que eran unos monos. Pero, recientemente, hablaba un poco con nosotros, aunque sean unas pocas palabras. De cabello oscuro, le agarraba urticaria cuando veía algún niño, hasta el punto de odiarlos.

Finalmente, al entrar en la escuela, sentí que alguien nos estaba espiando. Opté por creer que sería mi imaginación, pero mi instinto decía lo contrario.

Y así, inquieto por esa presencia, no pude tranquilizarme. Los otros seguían bromeando entre sí, sin ninguna preocupación.

La clase transcurrió normalmente. Con el pasar de las horas, nos sepárabamos para volver a casa. Dejé escapar un suspiro. Creo que me estaba preocupando demasiado.

—Es sólo es el estrés —me dije, tratando de convencerme a mí mismo.

Mientras caminaba por la acera, escuché un grito desgarrador.

Me agarró pánico, al estremecerme y pensar que algo le había ocurrido a mis amigos. Pero no escapé. No era la persona que dejaba solos a sus seres queridos. Avancé un paso. Luego dos.

Entonces, corrí hacia el lugar en donde lo había escuchado. El viento golpeteaba mis oídos, y la espera se me hacía interminable.

¿Qué había pasado? Realmente no quería ni pensarlo.

Llegué a la escena. Mis ojos se agrandaron por el horror.

Un líquido rojo se derramaba hacia la carretera. La persona era en sí, de cabello naranja, de unos catorce años. Se encontraba en una posición extraña.

Tenía una tajada en el cuello, de donde se escurría la sangre. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Kyoko había sido asesinada.

Me sentía horrible. Intenté llamarla, pero parecía no escucharme. No quería creer que fuera esto una realidad.

—Dime que esto es una pesadilla. No puedes estar muerta—le dije al cuerpo ya sin vida, con un hilo de voz.

Lo único que respondió fue el murmullo de las hojas al moverse por el viento. Un silencio interminable me envolvió por completo.

Quise correr. Escapar. Algo. Pero mis piernas no respondían. Estaban temblando, temblando de miedo. A mi lado, observé un papel cuidadosamente doblado.

Lo recogí.

_**"Ésta es una muestra de nuestro dominio. Pequeño Vongola, sufrirás las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Poco a poco, iremos matando a tus pequeños amiguitos. Luego, te mataremos a ti. Queremos hacerte sufrir lentamente, por lo que los Vongola nos hicieron a nosotros. No podrás escapar"**_

Apreté furiosamente mis puños.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? Yo ni siquiera había aceptado el puesto.

Ésta es mi culpa. Sólo mía. Si hubiera hecho caso a eso inquietante que me perseguía, la hubiera protegido. Pero no lo hice. Soy un estúpido…

Tendré que hacerlo. Tengo que protegerlos. Y para eso, seré el Jefe Vongola.

Porque sé perfectamente que intentan acobardarme. Ése es su propósito. Volverán a seguir asesinando. Mi instinto me decía eso.

* * *

**Fin Cap 1**

**Quería hacer un one shot, pero me salió más bien otra cosa. En fin, creo que serán, aproximadamente, unos cinco caps.**

**Bien, los veré en el próximo cap. Bye bye!**

Editado 3/12/15


	2. Protección

**Advertencia: contiene sangre. **

**Los que tienen problemas, relacionados con ver este tipo de fics, no lo lean.**

**Bien, gracias a a adara026 y AgathaxB :,) les agradezco los comentarios.**

**Emm en realidad, ninguno de los personajes me desagrada, no es que tenga algún rencor contra ellos (?) Sólo los mato muajaja ._. **

**Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Yo sólo tengo mis ideas sádicas.**

**Espero que les guste… van a ser capítulos cortos.**

* * *

**Resumen hasta ahora: Tsuna camina alegremente por su escuela, rodeado de sus queridos amigos. Pero… esa aura pacífica, no duraría para siempre.**

**Sentía que alguien los estaba siguiendo. Y al final, esa molestia en su corazón, era una pesadilla, pero en la realidad. Kyoko estaba muerta.**

**¿Qué le pasará a Tsunayoshi en este capítulo? Lean para saberlo!**

* * *

"_aaa" Pensamientos._

"aaa" POV Normal.

* * *

_Capítulo dos: Protección _

.-.-.-.

Después de tomar esa decisión, no tuve más opción que irme a casa. Me sentía horrible. Ver asesinada a la chica que me gustaba…

No quería dejar el cuerpo allí, de la chica pelinaranja. Pero… ¿Qué podría hacer?...

Sentía ganas de vomitar. Luego de haber recobrado el movimiento, huí despavorido, con la carta en mis manos.

Mamá estaba durmiendo. No quería preocuparla. Fui al lavabo, a lavarme las manos. Me decidí a bañarme, para sacarme los sentimientos de culpabilidad y sufrimiento, a través de las gotas frías que caían por sobre mi cabeza.

Al llegar a mi cama, no podía borrarme de la cabeza esa imagen. Kyoko desangrándose con un tajo en el cuello…

Llegó el día nuevamente. Los minutos se me hacían eternos, y no había dormido absolutamente nada.

El clima se reía de mí, de alguna forma. Soleado, con cerezos floreciendo. Opté por crear una máscara feliz en mi pobre rostro. Sonriendo, charlando con mis amigos alegremente. Esto era una tortura para mí, pero no quería que se preocuparan. Además, tendría que estar con ellos, siempre. Protegerlos con mi vida, sería mi obligación de ahora en más.

Nadie parecía sospechar de mi fachada. Lo que sí, Hana estaba preocupada porque no veía que _ella _hubiera venido. Pero, era un solo día, nada más.

Al terminar el día, estaba atento. Tenía la misma sensación de hace una semana, y no podía sacármela de encima.

Yamamoto me invitó a la tienda de su padre, a comer. Le agradecí la invitación.

No pasó nada. Pero no me relajaría, de ningún modo, aunque tuviera insomnio. Me sentía culpable de su muerte.

Pasaron los días, semanas interminables. Al llegar al mes, me relajé un poco. No lo había superado del todo, pero, por lo menos, lograba dormir una o tres horas por día.

En los días siguientes, vislumbré policías cerca de mi hogar.

Me alejaría de ellos. Aunque yo les dijera la verdad, no me creerían, seguramente.

Sus padres tampoco aparecían. Tampoco mi hermano. Hana dejó de preguntar, de la nada. Empezó a separarnos de nosotros. Ya no nos hablaba, a menos que pedir un libro de texto en clase, o algo parecido.

Mis demás amigos empezaron a preocuparse por la chica. Yo, cobardemente, les mentí, diciendo que se había ido de viaje por unos meses.

Y, con respecto a los estudios, yo les mandaría los apuntes. Pero esa excusa pobre no era capaz de cubrir su presencia. Ya no la vería nunca más. Me resultaba extraño que la familia no dijera nada.

* * *

Pasó un año. Mi cumpleaños, esta vez no fue tan malo como esperaba. Me regalaron muchas cosas, entre otras, Lambo me regaló dulces, y Yamamoto un bate de béisbol. Aunque no era algo que me gustara realmente, valía la intención. Haru me preguntaba por qué Kyoko no había venido a la fiesta. No supe qué contestarle.

Ella era su mejor amiga. En el pasado, eran inseparables. Era de esperar que se preocupara.

Su cabello era castaño oscuro, con orbes del mismo color. Me aprecia mucho.

_Pero… no puedo decirle._

Evité el tema a toda costa. Ya no esperaría más. Me pondría serio. Le diría a Reborn que sería el jefe Vongola.

Por un momento, pude olvidar mis preocupaciones que me atosigaban, que me ataban.

Luego de que todos los invitados se fueran a sus casas, la única que quedó fue la castaña, alegando ir al lavabo, y luego se retiraría.

"Buenas noches, Tsuna-san" Me dijo Haru, con una sonrisa, en mi parecer, muy adorable.

Al salir del baño, se cara parecía completamente diferente a la de unos segundos. Su expresión era… como decirlo… _aterrorizada_. Su cara estaba muy pálida. Como quien ve un fantasma.

"C-creo q-que me t-tengo que ir ra-rápido" Exclamó. Dicho esto, salió corriendo.

"Tengo que seguirla. Siento que le pasará algo malo si no estoy con ella ahora mismo".

Corrí detrás de ella, tratando de que no me descubriese. Pero, no la encontraba en ninguna parte.

Empecé a desesperarme. "¡Haru! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" Grité, con miedo a perderla.

Nadie respondió. No. No quería suponerme otra muerte. Me dije que era producto de mi imaginación, y seguramente ya estaba muy lejos para escucharla.

Pero su rostro no me lo podía quitar de la mente.

Después de una larga caminata, entre tropiezos y corridas, divisé un trozo de su uniforme. Estaba un poco sucio.

Conducía a un callejón, un poco oscuro.

_Tenía la impresión de que vería algo horrible, otra vez. No… ni pensarlo._

"_A veces, cuando las personas están en aprietos, en una situación intensa psicológicamente, no piensan claramente"_

Así, por no pensar bien, entré.

Esta vez, era peor que la anterior.

La chica castaña tenía una tajada en la cabeza, con lo que se veía algo de carne sobresaliente.

Su uniforme estaba sucio. En su estómago, tenía clavado un cuchillo, de esos de carnicero.

Me desplomé. Mis piernas no soportaban mi cuerpo.

Las únicas palabras que escuché, sólo fueron con una voz completamente aterrada. Nunca podría reír con ella, cuidar a Lambo, y ella exclamando: "Ahii Tsuna-san, no lo trates tan mal".

"¿Sabes? Después de todo, no pudiste protegerles" dijo una voz en mi interior, que temblaba y a la vez, tenía un dejo de locura.

"_¡CÁLLATE!" _

Me agarraron unas ganas incontrolables de reír. Reír de una forma extraña, que era opuesto a mí.

La risotada tétrica resonaba por los alrededores. Inconscientemente, puse mi mano sobre mis ojos.

"_¿Qué… me está pasando?"_

* * *

_**Fin Cap dos.**_

**e.e Lo terminé por fin. Depende de cada opinión, si les gusta o no.**

**No quería asesinar a Haru TwT era muy buena, pero… es la más débil (en mi opinión) de los personajes de KHR, junto con Sasagawa.  
**

**Bueno, estoy dispuesta a todo tipo de críticas **


	3. Voz misteriosa

**Bien, mi tercer cap :DD Me dio inspiración AgathaxB (?) y gracias x el comentario. Va a ser un cap medio corto, gomenassai u.u  
**

**Emm espero que les guste. Para los que tienen algún problema con leer estos tipos de fanfic, tipo gore, no lo lean.**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de KHR, sólo es propiedad de Akira Amano._

* * *

**Resumen hasta ahora: Tsunayoshi observa cómo sus dos amigas mueren cruelmente. Se culpa por esa razón, y alguien en su cabeza empieza a tomar el control. Vean qué pasará en este capítulo.**

* * *

"_aaa" Pensamientos._

"aaa" POV Normal.

* * *

_Capítulo tres: Voz misteriosa_

.-.-.-.

Con el pasar de los días, superar las dos muertes de mis mejores amigas se me hacía fácil. Me avergonzaba poder hacerlo, me odiaba a mí mismo, pero a la vez, se me aliviaba el corazón.

A veces, no recordaba las cosas que hacía en mi vida. Momentos en el que había espacios en blanco, incapaz de recordar. Desde esa fecha, el día que había muerto la castaña, sentía que ya no era dueño de mí mismo como siempre había sido.

Las personas a mi alrededor se preocupaban por mí. Mis cambios de comportamiento, todo… Y no sabía qué hacer respecto a eso.

A mis espaldas, sentía como si ellos se rieran de mí.

Una voz, dentro de mi cabeza, me susurraba. _Esa voz, que gritaba que los matase._

No la podía acallar. Además, tenía que protegerlos con mi vida. Ese estúpido susurro no me haría cambiar de opinión.

Decidí, que al día siguiente, me pondría esa máscara. No me importaría sufrir por dentro.

Me culpaba de sus muertes. Haru, que era una chica alegre y un poco tonta, a la que le gustaban los niños, tenía esa expresión horrorizada en su rostro.

Y Kyoko, una adolescente despreocupada, que se preocupaba por su hermano mayor, terminó asesinada.

Los policías rondaban cerca de la escena del crimen. No parecían tener pistas.

***Fin flashback***

* * *

Y así, sigue nuestra historia. Yo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, vive en la mansión Vongola. Actualmente tengo veinte y cinco años. El noveno, Timoteo, al recibir la noticia de que yo aceptaría la propuesta de ser el jefe, se retiró de su puesto, y viviría en su propio hogar hasta el resto de sus días, alegando que ya era demasiado 'anciano' para aventuras como ésta.

Mis amigos vienen de vez en cuando, ya que mis guardianes estaban distanciados.

No ocurrió ninguna muerte. En estos diez años, ya nadie salió asesinado.

Me inquietaba. Era lo mismo que antes. Esa inquietud que no me dejaba dormir, ya de por sí.

Mis amigos, luego de cinco años, casualmente se enteraron de la muerte de ellas dos. Y, lentamente, tomaron su camino. El dolor se reflejaba en sus caras.

Ni siquiera hermano lo sabía.

_¿Los padres lo habrán encubierto? Y si era así… ¿Por qué?_

Preguntas. Y más preguntas sin respuesta. Todos los acontecimientos en estos diez años, me provocaban un caos dentro de mí.

El único que seguía conmigo era Reborn, mi tutor. El que siempre me había maltratado, pero a la vez me había tomado algo de cariño.

Al atardecer, intenté ejercitarme, con mis flamas.

Hacía mucho que no las usaba, por temor a que, debido a mi estado de inestabilidad emocional, como así lo llamaba, interfiriera con ellas.

Esta vez, usaría la píldoras que me había obsequiado Basil, uno de los miembros del CEDEF (En italiano: _Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia_)

Pero, transcurrió normal. Podía volar con tranquilidad, y controlar bien mis llamas.

Hasta que… una voz que no era mía, carente de emociones, resonó por los alrededores.

_"Deja de resistirte, Tsunayoshi, que soy parte de ti. Una parte que quisiste ignorar, tapar, pero veo que no lo has logrado. Eres débil. Ni siquiera puedes proteger a nadie. Dejaste morir a tus amigas"_

"¡CÁLLATE! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! ¡TÚ NO ERES PARTE DE MÍ!" Exclamé, fuertemente.

_"Haz lo que quieras, pero sabes, observaré en silencio como matas a tus amigos, uno por uno_" dijo la voz, como observando un espectáculo que no era divertido en lo absoluto.

Mis ojos se agrandaron. No… "¡NO LO HARË!" "¡Y NO TE METERÁS EN MI VIDA!" Grité, con furia.

Al observar mis manos, descubrí unas llamas negras…

"_¿Qué… es esto?"_

* * *

_Fin Cap 3._

**Bien, verán, el personaje de Tsunayoshi va a tener parte OC D:**

**Amm igual quisiera que lo sigan, leyendo :3**

**Aprecio que lo lean y que dejen reviews.**

**No sé por qué, pero creo que sacaré el motivo de las llamas negras...de alguien que encarcela a los mafiosos ushishishi :')**


	4. Lo que ocurrió con los guardianes(omake)

**Ciaossu minna!**

**Advertencia: esto es un fanfic que contiene sangre. Si tienes algún problema para leer esto, no lo leas. (Igual e.e no sé, a este cap ya creo que las personas están conscientes que lo que están leyendo es gore ¬¬ igual es mi obligación como autora)**

**Amm bueno, ya está terminando la historia, esta es la parte que una chica 'que conozco' ¬¬ me pidió y sugerí un omake. **

**Bien, en el tiempo se centra cuando cambia de personalidad, el por qué se distanciaron sus guardianes… aunque luego volverán ushishishi ;3**

**Este cap no contiene sangre ni nada por el estilo, como el anterior, pero los prox sí tendrán creo… aunque me da lástima que mueran los personajes(?)  
**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! sólo es de Akira Amano._

* * *

**Resumen hasta ahora: Tsuna era un chico inocente, que gozaba de la vida como cualquier adolescente común. Hasta que recibió una carta, manchada con sangre de una de sus amigas, Kyoko Sasagawa. Y luego, empezaron a suceder más y más cosas, hasta que lo cambiaron de personalidad.**

**Ésta es la parte en dónde sus guardianes se preocupan por él, y a la vez se distancian poco a poco.**

* * *

"_aaa" Pensamientos._

"aaa" POV Normal.

* * *

_Omake: Lo que ocurrió con los guardianes._

***Perspectiva guardianes***

.-.-.-.

**POV Gokudera**

Juudaime está diferente. Como decirlo… ya no el mismo al que había conocido. Se sobresaltaba frente a cualquier movimiento, y no sonreía mucho. Parecía querer seguir como estaba antes, pero no lo lograba.

Tengo que hablar con él.

**POV Yamamoto**

Gokudera sigue riñéndome a menudo por cualquier cosa que haga.

Noto que Tsuna está sin esa sonrisa que tenía. Eso que a veces me tranquilizaba, ya no estaba.

Era como… que él no era Tsuna.

¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Me podría decir que tiene en la cabeza? Me haré el tonto, como siempre lo hago, haciendo como que el papel de un guardián es un juego. Eso es. Siempre supe que él era el jefe Vongola, desde que me lo comentó Reborn.

Parecía preocupado esa vez, así que fingí no saberlo. Ahora, también seguiré haciéndolo. Si no, ¿Para qué somos amigos?

**POV Hibari**

El herbívoro no hace las mismas cosas de siempre. Su torpeza me hacía sonreír, al asustarse de mí. Lo provocaba a propósito.

Pero… ya no es divertido. Parece deprimido. Como si hubiera visto a alguien morir.

Pasé de él. Amenacé a los demás alumnos, cuando llegaban tarde, como siempre lo hacía.

No sirvió. La cara de ese herbívoro se me había quedado grabada en la mente.

**POV Chrome**

Bossu ya no me visita a Kokuyo Land. ¿Le pasará algo? Me siento triste. Quiero verlo. Su amabilidad era una de las cosas por lo que me había unido a él.

Reborn-san me decía lo bueno que era, aunque su alumno era un poco tonto y distraído, no dudaría en ayudar en los demás.

Por eso Mukuro-sama y yo le ayudamos, aunque Mukuro-sama tiene otras razones.

**POV Mukuro**

Siento que Chrome está muy preocupada por el pequeño Vongola. No lo perdonaré.

Aunque… podría hacer alguna ilusión para ella.

Tengo que ver qué está ocurriendo. Es muy raro que él no nos esté visitando.

Además, si quiero poseer a Sawada Tsunayoshi, no me servirá en ese estado Kufufu.

**POV Ryohei**

Tsuna no está muy animado. Desde que mi querida Kyoko se fue con mis padres, lo vi decaído.

¿Qué le pasa? Creo que necesitaría una ayuda… ¡AL EXTREMO!

**POV Gokudera**

No, definitivamente no puede ser Juudaime.

Él era muy amable con todos.

Cuando le mencioné qué le pasaba, él me respondió fríamente que no era de mi incumbencia. Luego se rió, burlándose de mí.

Fue muy doloroso para mí. Es como si se hubiera esfumado lo que pensaba que era él.

Muy a mi pesar, les consultaré a los demás qué piensan.

Algo está sucediendo aquí. Muy sospechoso.

**POV Yamamoto**

Gokudera me habló de aquello que me preocupaba. Yo también pensaba lo mismo.

_Pero… ¿Por qué?_

_¿Qué había sucedido con él?_

**POV Hibari**

Ya me imaginaba algo parecido. No creo que sea bueno estar con él. Pero el bebé me prometió que pelearía con él si ayudaba al herbívoro.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Sinceramente, algo le pasa a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tendré que investigar la razón.

**POV Ryohei**

Parece que Sawada está frío ¡AL EXTREMO! Me pregunto qué está pasando.

Recientemente, el prefecto de la escuela me detuvo unos minutos, alegando que quería preguntarme algunas cosas. Yo accedí, sin saber la razón.

Me preguntó sobre desde cuándo Sawada está comportándose de esa manera, si sabía algo sobre eso.

Yo le respondí, recordando, que desde ese día, mis padres me habían comentado que mi hermana se iba de viaje. Yo quería despedirla, pero no me dejaron.

Me puse un poco triste. Pero, no podía hacer nada.

Luego de responderle, volví a clases.

**POV Gokudera**

Hibari Kyoya parecía un poco cabreado. Se desquitaba con los alumnos más de lo normal. Pero, no era mi problema, a fin de cuentas.

Luego, me dijo si podía responderle una pregunta. Le pregunte para qué. Él me respondió que Reborn-san le había dicho que pelearía con él si investigaba la razón del cambio de personalidad de Juudaime.

Yo accedí. Entonces, me preguntó si había observado, además de eso que todos sabían, cómo era exactamente sus palabras.

Le respondí. Frías, con enfado.

**POV Hibari**

Tendré que ir a la casa del herbívoro. No puedo equivocarme. Sé que su madre deja entrar a cualquiera que sea su 'amigo'.

No quería ir a ese lugar, pero no tenía opción. Necesitaba investigar más.

Iría en el mediodía, cuando el herbívoro seguía en la escuela.

Entré en la casa. Me presentaría, y luego, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, entraré en su cuarto.

Dos niños corrían animadamente por la casa.

"¡Dame, Lambo esos son mis dulces!" exclamó, una voz de niña.

"Giahaha, ¡A Lambo-san le gustan los dulces de uvas!" gritó otra voz, un niño que parecía una vaca.

Al pasar por mi pierna, el niño que se hacía llamar Lambo, le arrebaté los dulces que poseía en sus manos, y se los devolví a la niña con trenzas.

"Toma" le dije, con aburrimiento.

La niña se sonrojó, y me agradeció en chino.

"Hey, Lambo-sama dice que se lo devuelvas" dijo el niño, enfadado.

No quería tratar con niños. Le dirigí una mirada que, era como un '_kamikorosu'_ y se calló al fin. Contenía las lágrimas.

De todas formas, no quería que hubiera alboroto a estas horas.

Nana, como se hacía llamar la madre de Sawada, me sirvió té, que acepté sólo por educación.

Luego, alegó que tenía que hacer unas compras, y salió.

Aproveché esta oportunidad para revisar la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta, vislumbré la habitación ordenada. No quería despertar sospechas, así que todo lo que buscaba lo ponía en su lugar inmediatamente.

Divisé una mesita de luz. Intenté abrir uno de sus cajones, pero no abría. Tenía cerradura. Supongo que tenía una llave.

_Algo debe haber allí, que nadie sabe excepto él._

* * *

**Fin Omake(? Bue, va a seguir en el prox cap, Hibari ahora se parece a L)?**

**Amm y Kyo-kun es taaan bonito 3 aunque no supera a Reborn(opinión mía e.e) ..y algo iba a decir, pero no me acuerdo ._. ok... nos vemos en el prox cap!**


	5. Omake (Parte 2)

**¡Yo, Minna! Mi 5to Cap. Intenté hacerlo lo más largo posible, no me culpen (?)**

**Advertencia: Este Fic contiene crimen y/o sangre. Sería más género psicológico.**

_Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de ningún personaje de Khr. Sólo es Propiedad de Akira Amano._

* * *

**Bien, creo que haré el resumen: Tsuna, era un chico adorable, por así decirlo. Normal. Pertenecía a la mafia, sí, pero no acordaba con ella.**

**Pero, ocurrió un accidente. Más bien, **_**un asesinato.**_

**Sus dos amigas murieron. Con el pasar del tiempo, él ya no parecía el mismo. No reía, no hacía las cosas de siempre. Sus amigos de preocuparon por él.**

**Hibari era una de las personas que más le parecían sospechosas estas cosas.**

**Decidió averiguarlo, y descubrió un cajón sin llave. ¿Qué habrá en él? ¡Léanlo para averiguarlo!**

* * *

_"aaa" Pensamientos_

"aaa" POV Normal

* * *

_**Omake: Lo que ocurrió con los guardianes.**_

***Perspectiva guardianes***

.-.-.-.-.-.

**POV Hibari**

Al llegar la madre del herbívoro, le agradecí su hospitalidad, y me retiré.

Algo estaba es ese cajón. Algo que nadie quería que lo sepa. Y yo lo averiguaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.

En la noche, trataba de buscar en mis recuerdos, alguna llave…

_¡Llave!…_

Ahí recordé. Al observar a Sawada Tsunayoshi desde arriba, en la terraza, vislumbré una cadena que sobresalía de su cuello.

_La llave… está en su cuello…_

Al día siguiente, decidí idear un plan.

_Para eso, la única forma era usar las ilusiones de Mukuro…_

* * *

**POV Chrome**

Seguía preocupada por Bossu. Espero que se solucione pronto.

Escuché que alguien entraba. Por si acaso, me preparé para pelear.

"Necesito tu ayuda" Escuché. Era una voz masculina.

Vislumbré un chico de cabello azabache, que portaba dos tonfas.

Me sorprendí un poco. No me imaginaba que iría aquí, con lo mucho que odia a Mukuro-sama.

"Pyon, ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¡No es bienvenido!" dijo molesto Ken, un adolescente pelirubio con apariencia de perro.

"Cálmate" mencionó Chikusa, un chico de apariencia calmada, de cabello azulado, con orbes del mismo color.

"Déjame ver a Mukuro" sentenció el pelinegro, con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en la comisura de los labios.

"P-pero" tartamudeé, sin saber qué hacer.

Escuché la voz de un búho blanco.

"Kufufu ¿Quieres que peleemos de nuevo?" articuló el ave.

"Se trata de el herbívoro. Sabes que ahora ya no viene a Kokuyo, ¿No es cierto?"

"Oh. Te refieres al Vongola. Y… ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"No te estoy pidiendo un favor. Sólo quiero que hagas un par de ilusiones" propuso Kyoya, con determinación.

"Si esto hará que pueda poseerlo totalmente, entonces lo haré" aceptó Mukuro.

Luego de esto, Hibari se retiró.

"Pyon, ese tipo me pone de los nervios. No entiendo como aceptaste" mencionó el adolescente, con enfado.

"Tsunayoshi es uno de los personajes en mi plan de conquistar Vongola. No puede faltar ninguna pieza" Declaró el ave, riéndose.

* * *

**POV Hibari**

_Ahora… creo que esto funcionará._

Al día siguiente, acordamos lo que haríamos:

Alguien entretendría al herbívoro, sea alguno de sus amigos.

Luego, Mukuro usaría sus ilusiones, al estar despistado, para crear un mundo igual a éste, arrebatarle la llave, y luego hacer una copia igual a ésta.

_No podía haber ningún fallo._

Seguimos de acuerdo al plan. Gokudera se ofreció para ello.

Al final, funcionó. Pero… me parecía demasiado fácil.

Luego, el ilusionista se retiró, alegando que tendría próximamente una pelea conmigo, lo que acepté complacido.

Antes de tener algún mal presentimiento, al terminar mi trabajo de prefecto, me retiré y volví a su casa.

Esta vez, entraría por la ventana. No tenía que haber nadie a la vista.

Entré a su cuarto. Parecía estar igual que antes. E inesperadamente, no había luces prendidas en su casa.

Saqué la llave de mi bolsillo. Era de metal, parecía de cobre. Estaba algo herrumbrada, pero todavía servía.

Giré lentamente sobre la cerradura. No sabía que ocurriría.

Abrí el cajón. Dentro, había un papel arrugado.

Espera… ¡¿Para esto me había movido tanto?!

Antes de sacar conclusiones, decidí alagar mi mano y agarrar el bollo.

Había pintura o algo rojo, con el que estaba manchado. Espera. Esto no es pintura... Es… ¿Sangre?

Mis ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa, y esto rara vez pasaba.

Empecé a leer:

"_**Ésta es una muestra de nuestro dominio. Pequeño Vongola, sufrirás las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Poco a poco, iremos matando a tus pequeños amiguitos. Luego, te mataremos a ti. Queremos hacerte sufrir lentamente, por lo que los Vongola nos hicieron a nosotros. No podrás escapar"**_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le habrán hecho esto?_

_¿Tendrá que ver con la desaparición de las dos amigas del hervíboro?_

_Y… ¿Por qué no habló de sus amigos de esto? ¿Tenía miedo? _

Luego de pensar esto, escuché unos pasos. Venían cada vez más cerca.

"Hibari-san ~" canturreó una voz.

Traté de esconderme. Pero, era mejor era enfrentar al adversario.

"¿Qué te pasa Hibari-san~? ¿Tienes miedo de mí?" siguió cantando, la voz que sólo pertenecía a una persona de cabellos castaños. _Tsunayoshi…_

"Claro que no, herbívoro" le dije "Es que me sorprendió mucho cómo has cambiado" Luego de reponerme de la sorpresa, señalé el papel.

"Y esta nota…" seguí.

Luego de eso, el castaño lanzó una risa lastimera, que no era propio de él.

"Oh. Te refieres a 'eso', ¿No es cierto?" lanzó el adolescente, con desdén.

"Es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o~" Dijo él, cerrando su boca con el dedo índice.

"Has cambiado mucho. Ya no eres el mismo. El chico amigo tuyo, Gokudera, tenía razón"

"Piensa lo que quieras. Igual, ya nada va a ser igual entre nosotros… Pero, ¿Qué más da? No era mi intención" se rió, aparentando una risa normal y corriente.

Sentía que esta conversación no valía la pena. Además, no tenía ganas de luchar con él. Era la única persona a la que no quería dar una paliza.

Decidí irme cuanto antes.

"_Hibari Kyoya, sabes igualmente, que no me importa lo que piensen los demás" gritó, ya que estaba lejos de allí._

* * *

**Bueno, sigue el Omake en el siguiente cap. Owo no se si está bien llamarlo Omake, ya que es bastante largo.**

**Luego lo editaré.**

**Ushishishi es Oc Tsunayoshi, ¿No es hermoso? xD okno. Emm igual, para aclarar, no es que ****no valora a sus amigos**** es que cuando esta pirado o.O ya no es, como dijo Kyo-kun, el mismo (?) Amm lamento TwT si se me vio el personaje medio Oc (Hibari) gomen -o-'**

**Okya nos vemos en el prox cap, hasta pronto!**

**Para el autor, los review son igual a inspiración.**

**EDITADO 26/O4/14 (unas pocas palabras)**


End file.
